NMR Amendment: Arty's Birthday
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: Artemis wishes her birthday were in the summer...Snitch gets to planning.


****

AN: Okay, you guys get this straight up. I think this sucks, but I wanted to post something for my birthday, even if it does get posted just one day early. No, I never get to do the birthday stuff at camp, and I wish I did. Think of this as a bit of an amendment to NMR.

****

Disclaimer: I own Artemis, Gryff-child owns herself, Disney owns Snitch, and what was formerly GSSWPA owns Camp Redwing.

"So…" Artemis looked curiously at her companion, whose question trailed off into the evening.

"So what?" Her question caught him somewhat off-guard, and he gazed up at the fading sunlight rather than meet her eyes.

"When's your birthday?" Snitch blurt out before he could change his mind. He kept his gaze upwards and as such only caught a slight movement of Artemis' head out of the corner of his eye. She cocked her head to one side, giving him a thoughtful, almost sad, look.

"February. Our birthday's February 18th." Surprised, Snitch looked at her, but she would not meet his eyes.

"Our?" Artemis nodded with a half-shrug.

"My sisters and mine. I _am_ a triplet." Snitch's eyebrows shot to his forehead.

"Triplet?" he repeated dumbly. Artemis just nodded, patiently waiting for the next, predictable question. Snitch's brow furrowed as he thought. "Why ain't I ever met 'em?"

"Because they like to stay at home during the summer."

"Oh." They sat in silence on the stone slab of Sewer Hill for several more moments before Artemis sighed heavily. Snitch slipped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture and she leaned into his embrace.

"I just…" Artemis trailed off and sighed again. "I just wish that sometimes I could have my birthday at camp, y'know?" Snitch didn't reply, his mind already ablaze with ideas to cheer her up.

* * *

Several days later Snitch led Artemis to the Dining Hall with his hands over her eyes. Curious, and amused, she smiled as her led her up the ramp. She could hear the noises of the Dining Hall and figured the campers were already inside, which was unusual. They stopped just inside the doors and Snitch removed his hands.

Artemis opened her eyes to see a large banner proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTEMIS!!!" in large blue letters. In surprise she whirled to face Snitch, who was ginning like a maniac. A glance around the Dining Hall revealed that several other staff members wore evil looks as well.

Snitch took that opportunity to escort her to the "place of honor," a chair at the head of a table, decorated with whatever the staff could find in Mary Lodge. Artemis could do naught but stare in shock, and spent the meal in mostly silence, letting her foot, Gryffin, do most of the work involved with the lunch. Eventually, it came time for dessert.

Artemis, having recovered from her shock (mostly), began to brace herself for the ritual. She noticed Gryffin leave her seat and began counting the seconds. She'd reached ten before the singing started. They stood up from almost every table and converged on her, slowly, inexorably.

"Today is a birthday I wonder for who

It must be for someone right here in this room

So look all around you for somebody who

Is laughing and smiling my goodness it's you!

Happy Birthday Artemis, from all of us to you.

Happy Birthday Artemis, may all your dreams come true.

Happy Birthday Artemis, from Mom and Daddy too.

Happy Birthday Artemis, from all of us to you!

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday dear Artemis.

Happy Birthday to you.

Skip around the hall, skip around the hall, skip around the hall.

Skip around the hall, skip around the hall, skip around the hall.

Come back, come back, come back.

Come back, come back, come back."

Obligingly, Artemis skipped around the entire hall, if for no fact other than she'd never had to before. When she finally did return to her seat, she rewarded Gryffin with a huge grin. "Thanks, hon."

Gryffin grinned. "You're welcome, hon, but it was all Snitch's idea, you know."

Artemis nodded. "Oh, I know. I'll thank him later," she said with a decidedly malicious glint in her eye. Gryffin laughed at the poor boy's fate.


End file.
